The day i met Chris Kendall (Crabstickz)
by tuxedomask1633
Summary: It's all in the title really (INCLUDES SEX SCENE)


'YAY' I cried out with excitement while jumping around, 'I got the job, I got the job!' I chanted. I finally became an official hair dresser, in a classy salon. Oh before I go on I will tell you a bit about myself, my name is Louise, I am 20 years old and as you know I am a hair dresser. I live in an apartment with my best friend Anna who is also 20 years old, she works in a little shop near us, and we've been friends for 8 years. I have long brunette hair, with a flicky side fringe that always gets in my eyes, I have eyes that always change from grey to blue, I'm 5'7 and I am a complete weirdo. My friend Anna is a bit shorter than me, and has blonde hair down to her shoulders, has hazel eyes and is also a bit of a weirdo. Together we are weirdo's, that's probably why we're such great friends.

Now I have this job I can finally stop thinking about that cute relationship I'll never have, I've never really had a proper relationship. It sucks because it's all I ever think about, having that one guy. I've had a few boyfriends, but they never really worked out, the most I've done with a guy is just a snog, I'm 20 years old and still a virgin, I'm so pathetic. But now I need to stop caring and get on with my career of being a hair dresser.

There was a knock on the door, 'eeeeep!' Anna squealed as she ran to the door and swung it open and gave her boyfriend, Jake, a big hug. Jake and Anna had been going out for about 5 months now, I was so jealous of how cute they were together; he always came to our apartment to watch movies with Anna. Jake was a bit taller than me, he had short-ish light brown hair, brown eyes and had olive tanned skin, him and Anna made such a cute couple. 'Hey Louise!' Jake said merrily as he walked in with Anna, 'Hey! How're you doing?' I said, 'I'm doing good, I brought a movie round for me and Anna to watch, would you like to watch with us?' 'Yeah I'd love too!'. Anna grinned and put the movie on. We all sat and watched the movie, Anna and Jake were cuddled up together under a blanket on the sofa next to me, gaah I was so jealous of them, but tomorrow is the start of my new job! When the movie ended, Jake gave Anna a long kiss and left, 'bye Jake, get home safe okay? I love yooou' Anna said, 'I will baby, I love yooou so much more!', I sat there smirking at how cringey they can both be, Anna threw a sock at me 'shh you!' she said, Jake laughed, then left.

It was the next day; today is my first day at working at the salon, I was so excited to get started, I did my hair as usual by straightening it and placed my flicky side fringe with hairspray. I put on a lick of mascara and put on my black skinny jeans and my sweater then left the house without trying to wake Anna. As I walked in the salon my boss greeted me and said that I only have 1 haircut to do as it's only my first day, I didn't mind, I sat down and waited for my first costumer to arrive. After 30 minutes of waiting a tall man of 6'5 walked through the door, he had a brown flicky side fringe like mine and eyes that were the most gorgeous shade of brown. Wow I thought to myself, he is so beautiful. I walked over to him and introduced myself 'hey I'm Louise and I'm your hair dresser today, just take a seat here' I said while smiling at him, 'hi I'm Chris, can I just have a tiny trim off the ends please, Louise' he had the most amazing Northern accent.

Chris' p.o.v

I walked through the hair dresser's and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her hair placed perfectly with the most incredible eye's, she approached me and my heart starting to race, she said she was my hair dresser, I was pleased and smiled back at her as she was to me. She had a really sweet sounding accent; I took my seat and told her to take only a bit off. She started to cut my hair; I really wanted to start a conversation because I couldn't just not let her slip away 'you must be a new worker here then aye?' 'Yes I am, my first day here, you're my first costumer' she said softly, 'should I be scared! Haha, I'm only joking, you're doing a great job, Louise.' 'Shh you, haha, but aw thank you, that's sweet, Chris. I always try to do a great job.' She said while smirking, we carried on talking throughout the whole of my haircut, it's like we've known each other forever.

Louise's p.o.v

Chris was such a great and funny guy; we spoke to each other like we'd have known each other forever. Soon I had finished with his hair cut, 'I have finished my good sir!' I said in a really weird voice, 'I love it! Now you have given me an amazing haircut, how about I make you dinner tonight at my place, aye?' he said with the sexiest look on his face, 'I couldn't think of anything better Chris!' 'Here's my address and phone number, I'll see you at 7pm?' 'Sure, see you there' I said with a huge grin on my face, he left the salon and waved good bye at me through the window. I really have bagged a cutie I thought to myself, still smiling about what just happened.

I left the salon and went home, 'Annaaaaaa! Guess what I'm doing later!' I shouted while running through the door 'feeding a monkey.' She said sarcastically, 'no you bellend! I have a date with an extremely cute guy named Chris' 'you've finally found a guy!?' 'Yes eeep im so happy!' Anna hugged me while chanting 'yayayayayay! Now we need to make you look 5x sexier, my virgin friend hahaha!' 'Ayy! There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, but yes give me a makeover please, I want to look my best for him'. Anna made me sit down as she attacked me with makeup, 'finished!' she said looking happy with what she had done; I looked in the mirror, she put smoky eye shadow on me and had painted my lips red 'you look hot!' she said 'thank you Anna, I love it!'. I looked through my wardrobe and pulled out my black dress and put it on, it was quite low but it made my breasts look amazing in it, and my ass. I put on my flat dolly shoes and also packed a condom in my purse because well, you never know what might happen, I left the house ready to see Chris.

I knocked on the door of the address Chris had given me, he opened the door while giving his cute crooked smile; he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and tight fitted trousers, 'wow.' He said while looking at me 'aww stop it!' I said while blushing, 'come on through, Louise' he said while leading me into his apartment while holding my hand, as he was walking in front of me it gave me time to admire his ass, he had a great ass. He turned his head around and caught me looking, he grinned and gave out a little laugh, I wasn't embarrassed as I caught him staring at my cleavage when he had opened the door. 'Me making dinner really didn't go to plan as it kind of burnt, so I thought we could order chinese?' he said sweetly 'that sounds perfect Chris.' As he got up to get the menu, I looked around at his apartment, it was really clear and modern. 'I've got the menu!' he said in a really cheerful voice 'yay! You've got a really nice home' 'why thank you and you've got a really nice everything!' he said in a cheeky voice, I blushed 'so do you Chris. Heh' he smiled 'want to watch a movie while we wait for our food to come?' 'I'd love that'. Soon we were watching a horror movie, while sitting on the sofa together eating our food, he slowly wrapped his arm over my shoulder, 'I know this is going to sound crazy Louise but, it just feels like I've known you forever, and I just really like you, I've never felt this way before.' He said while looking straight into my eyes. 'I feel the exact same way Chris, and I really like you too.' He slowly leaned in to kiss me, our lips touching passionately, that one kiss felt like the Earth had stopped around us, when we let go we both smiled at each other.

'So tell me Louise, where did you learn to kiss so passionately' he said with a pleased look on his face, 'I guess it comes naturally! But Chris I think you should know that I am a virgin, I hope this doesn't disturb you' 'what! How the hell can you be a virgin! You're fucking beautiful. Of course it doesn't disturb me, I think it's really cute' 'awh thank god! Fucking hell Chris you're so great.' 'Louise, will you be my girlfriend?' he said in an adorable voice and holding my hands, 'yes, yes I will' I said while giving him a huge hug and then continued to give him another tender kiss.

I snuggled against Chris on the sofa while the movie was still on, with his arm still around my shoulder, his hand starting to wonder slowly touching my breast. I had never experienced this before; I didn't want him to stop wondering. I wrapped my arm over his waist, I was so fucking horny, I needed him. I sat up and looked him in the eyes 'Chris, now we're going out, lets fuck.' Chris' eyes opened up and he gave off a light smile 'are you sure, I mean like it'll be your first time' 'I know, but I trust you.' He sat up and we kissed again, this time involving tongues 'let's go to bed.' He said in a sexy voice.

We stood up and walked over to his bed, I pushed him on 'woah! Have I been a bad boy!' he laughed 'haha maybe' I said. I laid on the bed with him and he climbed on top of me, our tongues colliding; he pulled the top of my dress down so my small perky breasts were out 'fucking hell you're beautiful' he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck as I let off small moans, I took his polo shirt off and rubbed his body with my hand; slowly he kissed down my neck and made a trail of kisses down to my breast and sucked on my nipples, I gently tugged on his hair breathing heavily. He carried on doing a trail of kisses down my stomach and finally he pulled the rest of my black dress off; he opened my legs and stared at my shaven private parts, I was worrying thinking that he might be thinking that I'm ugly down there, because well.. my lips weren't exactly perfect. Then suddenly he buried his face in between my legs, I let off a huge moan as he was getting so into it, my legs quivering as he sucks on my clit. Moaning so loud that his neighbours can probably hear, 'oh baby please don't stop' I gasp while scratching his back, he looks into my eyes and slips his middle finger in and curling it inwards 'get wet for me babe' he says as he tries to insert a second finger. My whole body shakes as I orgasm, my face flushed red as Chris smiles knowing that he had done a good job, I feel his hard cock pushing against me in his trousers; I get on top and pull them down along with his boxers.

Surprised at how big his cock was I slowly put the tip in my mouth and suck, proceeding to lick up and down his shaft, as he bobs my head up and down while he whispers 'Louise'. 'I brought a condom Chris, just in case if you didn't have any', 'awesome! You really are full of surprises!'. I unwrap the condom and slip it on his member, he climbs on top and asks if I'm sure I want to do this, 'yes, Chris, please, I'm sure' and with that he slowly inserts me 'fuck, you're so tight' 'heh, does it feel good?' 'Yes baby'. The deeper Chris goes the louder my moan gets, 'harder baby' I gasp, he goes in so rough and it feels so good, he picks up his speed I can tell he is going to cum; as he's still staring into my eyes he cums, he gasps while making a funny face. Both of our faces flushed red, we lay next to each other, I rest my head on his chest while he plays with my hair 'I can tell we're going to be a great couple, Louise' Chris says while giving me a light kiss on the forehead, 'So can I, Chris.' We both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
